


silken heaven underneath your touch

by nettlewithasideofspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Public Groping, M/M, This is 600 words idk what yall expect, implied murder attempt, it's horny that's it that's the fic, no beta im a fucking idiot :D, spy AU, wilde (1997) scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlewithasideofspice/pseuds/nettlewithasideofspice
Summary: All bled into the background as Sakusa stared at his target; a tall, blonde man in a rich mahogany suit holding a glass of red wine. From afar, he could see the sparkle in his eyes as he captured the attention of all surrounding him, the flush of intoxication, the smirk tugging his lips.No one was quite as exquisite as Miya Atsumu himself.Temptation is a game and Sakusa Kiyoomi plays to win.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	silken heaven underneath your touch

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up months late with a starbucks* I HAVE CONTENT
> 
> anyways. do yall remember the craze hqtwt went through with the wilde scene as sakuatsu? yes? no? well, here's my contribution anyways. thank you to [vivi's wonderful art](https://twitter.com/GlitterdecayArt/status/1337803351849885701?s=20) and [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1L0vIfsP5YzIrPc9sByRgI?si=BzeuxjGzRjOTcG7YFnxQsg) for letting me finish this. hope yall enjoy this crumb~

Velvet ties and suits embroidered with starlight and gold. Sakusa could see the universe from across the room.

The party was in full swing, chandeliers of molten suns captured by mankind hanging from ceilings adorned with dated artwork from centuries ago. Tables laden with food and delicacies littered the area in corners occupied by a few people. Those who weren’t already on their merry way to a drunken state were busy mingling and dancing in the center of the ballroom, all exchanging secrets with each twirl of movement.

All bled into the background as Sakusa stared at his target; a tall, blonde man in a rich mahogany suit holding a glass of red wine. From afar, he could see the sparkle in his eyes as he captured the attention of all surrounding him, the flush of intoxication, the smirk tugging his lips.

No one was quite as exquisite as Miya Atsumu himself.

Sakusa eyed the drink in his hand, contemplating downing it in one shot or maintaining his sobriety. It was pertinent that his thoughts remain unclouded from the misty haze of booze, lest he jeopardize the job. He glanced at Atsumu once more, taking in his laughter and tongue that threatened to make an appearance. Seated against a rich, plush chair, his legs were spread like a silent invitation.

The drink was liquid fire against his throat.

Taking a deep breath, his mind buzzed enough to clear away any inhibitions holding him back from the, although unnecessary, next step in his mission. Atsumu’s eyes caught his own and he raised an eyebrow. The room grew hotter by the second as Sakusa made his way to him until they were face-to-face, when Sakusa sat in his lap.

“Well, ain’t this a surprise,” Atsumu purred, putting his drink down to wrap his arms around his waist. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Kiyoomi.” He fluttered his eyelashes and parted his lips. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Say, Omi-Omi, what brings ya to my humble abode?” The question was light yet loaded. Any answer could blow his cover.

“Just the rumours of an impossibly beautiful host.” He gently traced the outline of his jaw with the tips of his fingers, staring at his lips. “You don’t disappoint.”

He watched Atsumu’s pupils dilate and his breath hitch. Triumph strengthening his confidence, he leaned closer and allowed his lips to ghost his skin, tasting sweat, lust, and desire. Atsumu’s heartbeat was fast and jarring, but his voice remained even. “You certainly know how to entertain a man,” he said quietly, his words for Sakusa and Sakusa alone.

“Not entertainment.” Sakusa kissed his neck, allowing the surrounding world to fade away into the background as he focused on the sensations. “I simply take what I want.”

A hand caressed his thigh for an innocent second before shifting to cup his crotch. It burned to the touch and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling.

“Is that so?” Atsumu leaned towards him with his voice hushed, the feeling running electric currents through his body. “Are ya satisfied with what ya got?”

He pretended to deliberate for a second, just to feel the man underneath him squirm. “Hmm…” he mused, trailing his kisses upwards to lick the shell of his ear. “Why don’t we go upstairs and find out?”

Atsumu grinned. “Thought ya’d never ask.” Kiyoomi stood and allowed the blond to wrap his arms around his waist, almost waltz-like. “Allow me,” he said as he led them down to a secluded hallway. He paused when he passed a waiter. “Tell Osamu I’ve got company and he’s gotta take over the hosting.”

Kiyoomi smiled. Resting in a thigh garter was a dagger. Down to the wire, everything fell into place, just as it should. Behind closed doors, Kiyoomi prepared himself to finish carrying out his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/curious_shipper) || [cc](https://t.co/jJ5BShvN5l?amp=1)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hope yall liked this. I'm on the fence about making a second part so if you're interested, let me know lmao. Drink water, stay socially distanced, stay safe ♥


End file.
